Things that go bump in the night
by Athena mou
Summary: HG and Claudia are plotting something. Myka is getting annoyed and frustrated that she can't find out what they are up to. Spookiness, silliness and kissing. Note: Ch 6 is for a MATURE audience only, NC-17.
1. Secrets, delicious little secrets

**Chapter 1 – Secrets, delicious little secrets**

**Rating:** PG+ish for kissing and touching  
><strong>Spoiler: <strong>season 2  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own these lovely ladies. Not writing for profit, just for entertainment.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>HG and Claudia are plotting something. Myka is getting annoyed and frustrated that she can't find out what they are up to. Spookiness, silliness and kissing.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Myka was annoyed. She watched HG and Claudia as they sat with their heads together whispering and occasionally laughing as they conspired together. She had tried to sneak up on them, but every time they discovered her advance, and as if communicating telepathically, stopped talking and went their separate ways. It never failed. Myka gritted her teeth.

HG smiled at her as she walked by. "Patience darling," she whispered and patted Myka's cheek affectionately.

Myka made a face at her. Claudia giggled and made a little happy dance. When she saw Myka approaching she quickly took off.

"Need to check on something," she shouted. "In THE HG WELLS' SECTION!" she yelled and laughed.

Myka stopped. "You guys. This isn't funny anymore," she said, realizing instantly that she was whining. She closed her mouth.

HG chuckled and folded her arms. "It _was_ your idea darling," she said and smirked.

Myka waived her hand, pointing impatiently at her to not taunt her further. "I know, I know, but that was before…" She looked down.

HG cut her off. "And now because you're not part of the secret you don't want to play?" she asked softly.

Myka jumped as the words were spoken into her ear, HG's warm breath caressing her skin. When had HG moved? How did she do that? She shivered as she felt HG's warm breath caress her neck as she leaned closer.

"I just don't see why it's such a big deal. We're not kids," she said and turned to face HG.

HG chuckled and reached out and tucked a lock of Myka's hair behind her ear. She trailed her knuckles down Myka's slender neck in a gentle caress. "Thank heavens for that," she mumbled.

Myka swallowed.

HG gently patted her shoulder. "Well, darling, I'm done here, and I think it's about tea time. I'm going back to Leena's."

Myka nodded unable to speak. HG grinned to herself as she left the stunned agent behind. Oh, how she loved this game.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

"Who's got game? Pete does. Pete's da man," Pete's voice carried through the door as he was singing his little victory song.

Myka twirled around and grabbed a fistful of his shirt. "Tell me what they're up to," she growled.

He put up his hands and stared at her. "Wow, Mykes, easy there."

"I can't take it anymore Pete," she said, noticing that she was possibly whining again. She let go of his shirt and folded her arms.

He grinned. "I know something you do-on't," he teased.

"Pete!" she said sternly and stomped her foot. "Tell me."

He shook his head. "She'll hurt me in ways you wouldn't even be able to come up with in a hundred years," he said. "Well maybe you would, if you had a hundred years. She did, and I know for sure…"

"Pete!" Myka yelled. "Shut up!" She stormed out of the room.

Claudia poked her head through the door. "Is the coast clear man?"

He waved for her to come in. "She's gone." He looked at her expectantly. "Did you get it?"

She grinned. "As if this little baby could hide from me? From _me_?" she said.

He reached out to take it from her but she pulled it away from him. "Oh no you didn't," she warned. "Remember the superhero gloves?"

He instantly snatched his hand back and stuck both his hands in his pockets. "What's with these things wanting to do nasty, evil things to _my boys_?"

Claudia smirked. "Do you _really_ want to know?" she drawled.

He glared at her. "Funny."

She laughed. "This is going to be the best party ever," she said and grinned. "HG's awesome!"

He smiled. "Who would've guessed?"

"So you think Myka will survive another…" she counted quickly. "…three days?"

He shrugged. "Some Twizzler treatment. Sanctuary on TV and she'll be fine."

"What if she hates it?" Claudia said, suddenly worried about their plan.

He shook his head. "Not a chance. HG's got it all covered."

Claudia nodded. "Well, if anyone can sweet talk Myka, it's HG. I just hope that Myka won't be mad at her for long."

"Nah, she'll get over it," he said and waved it off. "She gets mad at me all the time, and she always gets over it."

Claudia gave him the "_dude, haven't you figured it out yet_" look. "Not the same thing dude," she said and smirked.

"What?" he said confused. "Myka likes HG. They are like best pals, two peas in a pod, BFFs…" he suddenly stopped when the realization finally sank in. He stared at Claudia with a slightly panicked look on his face. "Are they? You mean? Nah? Really? _Myka_?" he blubbered.

Claudia nodded. "Big time."

He leered at her. "So have they…" he wriggled his eyebrows.

Claudia rolled her eyes. "Why are guys always so one tracked?"

"Hey!"

She gave him the look again."Okay, I'm going to let you in on the deal, but only because I love Myka and I'm sure that you'll screw things up if I don't."

He opened his mouth to protest, but then her words registered and he closed it again. She was going to tell him. He grinned.

"Myka can't read HG," she said.

He nodded. "Yeah, I know. And?"

"Let me rephrase that. She doesn't trust that what she sees is the real deal. So no, they haven't – yet."

He thought about that. "Okay. How can we make her get it?"

"HG will figure something out. And YOU are staying out of it," she said and stabbed her finger into his chest. "I think HG's going to make her move in approximately, exactly three days," she said smugly.

He grinned. "She's got some moves, man," he said and whistled, thinking about London for a second.

Claudia wacked him with the back of her hand. "Hey, that's Myka's future girlfriend you're having dirty thoughts about. I wouldn't if I were you."

He sobered up instantly. "Got cha." He sat down in the chair next to her and reached out to touch the artifact she had retrieved, but then remembered her words of caution and closed his fingers into a fist. "This is going to be so awesome," he mumbled.

_To be continued_


	2. Divergence & Female Wiles

**Chapter 2 – Divergence & Female Wiles**

**Rating:** PG+ish for kissing and touching  
><strong>Spoiler: <strong>season 2  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own these lovely ladies. Not writing for profit, just for entertainment.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>HG and Claudia are plotting something. Myka is getting annoyed and frustrated that she can't find out what they are up to. Spookiness, silliness and kissing.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

HG leaned against the doorframe to Myka's room. She smiled at the sight of her friend curled up on the bed with a book. She gently knocked on the open door. Her smile widened as Myka looked up. "May I come in?" she asked softly.

Myka nodded.

She crossed the room and sat down on the bed. "What are you reading?" she asked, curious.

Myka grinned. "Just some old sappy romance; a real tearjerker thing you know," she said and tried to move the book out of HG's reach. HG was too quick for her and her fingers closed around the book like a lobster claw.

"May I see?" she asked as she took the book from Myka. There was something vaguely familiar about it. She read the spine on the leather bound book and burst out laughing. "Romance novel darling? Really?" she drawled.

Myka bit her lip.

HG let the book rest on her lap as she looked at Myka, a smile on her lips threatening to turn into a smug grin. "I would never have written that," she whispered.

Myka laughed. "I had you there for a moment," she teased.

HG bowed her head, her long dark hair covering her face. She looked up as she felt Myka's hand touching a lock of her hair. She tilted her head and smiled at Myka. "Would you like me to sign it for you?" she asked, eyes twinkling.

Myka twirled HG's hair around her finger. "Yeah," she whispered.

HG pulled out a pen from her pocket and opened the cover. She thought for a brief moment before she started writing. Pleased with her words, she ended it with a swift, but elegant signature. She gently blew at the ink. Once she was sure it wouldn't smudge she closed the cover and handed the book back to Myka. Myka reached to open it. HG put her hand on top of hers. "Read it later daring," she said huskily.

Myka swallowed. She nodded.

HG smiled. "So I guess you aren't mad at me anymore?"

Myka frowned. "Mad? Not really. Annoyed and frustrated? Yes, absofreakinglutely."

HG chuckled. She squeezed Myka's hand. "You did make it very clear that you wanted to be surprised, and asked me not to tell you."

"I know that," Myka growled. "Doesn't mean I have to like it. Not all my ideas are great ones, you know."

HG laughed. "Well, I for one am enjoying this tremendously."

Myka huffed. "I'm glad."

HG kicked off her boots and stretched out on the bed mirroring Myka's pose. "I've never done this before. I'm having so much fun," she admitted excitedly.

Myka saw the joy in her eyes and had to smile. She put her hand on HG's arm. "I'm glad. And I'm not really mad at you. You know that right?"

HG nodded. "I hope you'll like what we've come up with."

Myka grinned. "I can tell you, if you let me know what it is."

HG laughed and shook her head. "Really Myka, do you think I would give up my secrets that easily?"

Myka ran her fingers down HG's arm and wrapped them around her hand. She gently rubbed her thumb over HG's wrist, feeling the pulse beat faster. She leaned closer and whispered in her ear. "No, but I have other ways of getting answers."

HG swallowed. Her eyes were almost black when they met Myka's. "I'm sure you do," she whispered. "And so do I." She leaned over and gently brushed her lips against Myka's.

Myka sighed at the intense feeling of HG's lips against hers. "Helena," she whispered.

HG disentangled herself from Myka and got up. She smiled down at her. "Three days darling," she said and picked up her boots and quietly left the room, leaving one very frustrated Secret Service Agent behind.

_To be continued_


	3. More Clues

**Chapter 3 – More Clues**

**Rating:** PG+ish for kissing and touching  
><strong>Spoiler: <strong>season 2  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own these lovely ladies. Not writing for profit, just for entertainment.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>HG and Claudia are plotting something. Myka is getting annoyed and frustrated that she can't find out what they are up to. Spookiness, silliness and kissing.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Myka froze on the doorstep to her room. She stared at the objects on her bed for a moment before slowly approaching. She gently ran her fingers over the delicate edge of the garment. Then she saw the note. She smiled as she recognized HG's handwriting.

_I would be honoured if you would wear this tonight_, it said in her flowing handwriting. The same she had used when signing her book. She sat down on the bed and looked at the beautiful dress. A hat with a large feather and a pair of pristine gloves made the outfit complete. She jumped when she heard someone crash into her door. Claudia came to a not so graceful sliding stop on her sock clad feet.

"You're back," she exclaimed "Good."

"Why aren't you dressed?" Myka asked confused.

Claudia waved her hand at her a little annoyed. "Plenty of time. Need to get you ready first."

Myka rolled her eyes. "Am I guessing right when I guess Victorian era?" she asked.

Claudia smirked. "Close, but not quite."

Myka gestured to the dress. "This thing is."

"Yup," Claudia confirmed. "It's HG's."

Myka's eyebrows shot up. "It's Helena's?" she blurted out. "As in over a hundred years old?" she whispered slightly shocked.

"Corectomundo Einstein," Claudia said and laughed. "Now come on Cinderella, get in the shower."

Myka smiled at her eagerness.

"And don't forget to wear something sexy under that," Claudia said cheerfully to her before the door closed. "HG said that she used to."

Myka stared after her as she scampered off again. Sexy, huh? she mused.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Myka twirled a lock of her hair as she looked at the contents of her underwear drawer. She was torn. She glanced longingly at the matching set in the back. The one she had never worn since they were entirely too luxurious to wear to work, and she couldn't remember when she last had a date worthy of something like that. Her hand, that traitorous hand, reached out and grabbed the soft silk and lace set and she sighed when her fingers closed around them.

"Do you need a hand love?" HG's voice said softly from behind her.

She turned around and hid her hand behind her back, blushing furiously. HG noticed and folded her arms. She tilted her head as she smiled amused at Myka.

"You aren't dressed," Myka said confused, ignoring HG's question. What was it with everyone tonight?

HG chuckled. "I only need a few minutes to get dressed. I came to see if you needed help."

Myka bit her lip. "I don't know," she finally admitted. "There's an awful lot of buttons on that dress."

"I know," HG said and laughed. "Luckily I never had to deal with them alone."

Myka's eyebrows shot up. "Huh?" she said and her cheeks got pink.

"I had a maid darling," HG explained patiently.

"Oh, of course," Myka rolled her eyes.

HG shook her head. "So, do you have any questions?"

Myka shoved her underwear into the pocket on her robe and picked up the dress. She held it up in front of her and then turned it over. "I don't have to unbutton all of these, right?"

"No darling, just the ones in the back," HG explained and ran her hand over the line of small mother-of-pearl buttons that held the dress together.

"I guess I do need a hand," Myka said absentmindedly as she counted the number of buttons. "25. 25 freaking buttons! No wonder you had a maid."

HG laughed. "That's why I didn't wear dresses very often, even back then."

Myka glanced at her out of the corner of her eye. "You didn't?" she asked surprised.

HG shook her head. "Very scandalous," she whispered.

Myka smiled at her. "I like you in pants," she admitted softly.

HG's smile turned into a wide grin. She was almost glowing. "Thank you. I'll remember that."

"So, will you be wearing a dress or pants tonight?" Myka asked innocently, hoping she might reveal some more information.

"Pants darling, and that's all I'm saying."

Myka made a face at her. She looked at the dress again. "If I put it on, will you help me with the buttons?"

"Of course."

Myka nodded and disappeared into the bathroom. She quickly slipped into the cream colored matching set of underwear. She fiddled a little with her nylons to get them right. She grinned at the incredible feeling of luxury. Worried that Helena might come looking for her if she took too long, she quickly slipped the dress over her head. It fit like a glove. She buttoned as many of the buttons as she could, but had to give up pretty quickly since her arms didn't really bend the way they needed to in order to reach. She took a deep breath and left the bathroom.

HG smiled at Myka while absentmindedly rubbing her neck. "You look stunning Myka," she said softly."

Myka blushed and looked down.

"Come here darling," she said. She brushed Myka's hair over her shoulder and quickly buttoned the upper part of the dress. She straightened out the shoulders and then rearranged Myka's curls over her shoulders. "Turn around," she said softly. Myka turned and faced her. HG grabbed her wrist and started to button the sleeve. Once done she repeated it on the other one. She looked down at Myka's feet, now clad in silky nylons. She smiled at her. "Sit down on the bed love." She picked up a pair of soft leather boots from the floor. Myka looked at her.

"Those aren't mine," she said confused.

HG chuckled. "I know. They're mine. I had them made for this dress."

Myka gasped. "You had boots made? For you?"

HG nodded.

"Wow," was all she could muster up.

HG shook her head and chuckled. "That's how you bought shoes and boots back then. We didn't have Macy's you know. There was of course Harrods, but it burnt down in 1883," she explained patiently.

"Good thing, or I bet you would've bought the whole store," Myka said with a snicker.

"Oh, do be quiet," HG huffed. She finished unlacing the boots and kneeled by Myka's feet. Myka's breath caught when she felt HG's hand close around her ankle. "I hope they fit," she said and gently slipped the right one onto Myka's foot. The boot fit just as perfectly as the dress. She heard HG chuckle and looked down at her. "I guess we're the same size."

Once done with the boots she carefully placed the hat on Myka's head and instructed her on how to secure it with the hat pin. She gently grasped Myka's chin and made her look at her. "You're beautiful," she said softly.

Myka smiled. She slipped on the gloves and stood up. The boots made her tower over HG. She chuckled at the unusual difference in height. "Thank you," she said softly and brushed her lips against HG's. She heard HG sigh and wrapped her arms around HG's waist, pulling her close.

HG was the first to pull away. "I am the luckiest woman in Univille tonight," she said softly. "I will be the envy of everyone with you on my arm," she added before kissing Myka again. "I will leave you now so I can finish getting ready. Meet you downstairs?"

Myka nodded. She followed HG with her eyes as she left. She stopped for a moment by the door and looked back at Myka. "Stunning," she whispered.

Myka felt butterflies in her stomach. No one had ever made her feel as special and beautiful as Helena did.

_to be continued_


	4. The Legacy of HG Wells

**Chapter 4 – The Legacy of HG Wells**

**Rating:** PG+ish for kissing and touching  
><strong>Spoiler: <strong>season 2  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own these lovely ladies. Not writing for profit, just for entertainment.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>HG and Claudia are plotting something. Myka is getting annoyed and frustrated that she can't find out what they are up to. Spookiness, silliness and kissing.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Myka paced in the living room. _Where were they? _She heard fast steps on the stairs and a second later Pete appeared. She stared at him. He was wearing an old-fashioned three piece suit and had some strange contraption attached to his back. It looked almost like a metal backpack. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to figure him out. She looked at the little clues on his outfit. The most significant ones included a pair of shoes tied to the contraption on his back, and a copy of _Bradshaw's Continental Railway Steam Transit and General Guide _sticking out of his pocket_. _Finally she got it. "Phileas Fogg. Around the world in 80 days!" she exclaimed as she waived excitedly at him.

"Yes!" he grinned at her. "Steampunk version," he said and pulled a lever on the contraption. Myka raised an eyebrow as it started to click and parts moved, slightly changing the appearance of the 1900s invention that he carried on his back. "HG made it. I wanted to be a Superhero, but she didn't let me. It's pretty cool though."

Myka moved around him, inspecting HG's work. It really was very impressive. She realized that it must have been stashed in the HG Wells section because there was no way she could have invented and constructed this in only a couple of days. She chewed on her lip. "So you're Phileas Fogg and I am..." She didn't really know who she was, except for Helena, if that was even an option. "Yeah, what am I? Victorian lady?"

"_Hot _Victorian lady," he corrected her.

"Are you flirting with my date?" HG asked icily behind him.

He stepped aside and grinned at her. "Wouldn't dream about it boss."

Myka stared at HG and then laughed out loud. "You're…" she laughed again and shook her head. "That is just perfect. I love it," she said and smiled. "HG Wells," she said slowly.

HG smiled and bowed her head in confirmation. "For once I can actually be _me_ in public. Nothing hidden, no secrets."

Myka nodded as she circled her. She ran her fingers over the Imperceptor vest. "I thought this was used up."

"It is, but it still looks good. It fits better too without the power source in the back."

Myka nodded. She took a step back and looked at HG in more detail. HG was wearing a pair of pants that hugged her body in the exact right places, a white starched shirt and over that the Imperceptor vest she had designed herself. A long coat covered all of it. HG's ever present boots completed the outfit.

Myka smirked. "I'm glad you skipped the mustache."

HG laughed out loud. "Me too darling. Me too."

HG pulled a small box out of her pocket. Myka watched in fascination as she opened it and held it out for her to see. "I thought these might add a little _spice_ to your outfit dear," she said and smiled.

Myka looked at the long fangs resting on red velvet. She laughed and nodded. "Why not?"

HG gently grabbed her elbow and led her over to a chair. "Sit down darling." She pulled out a clean handkerchief from her pocket. "Open your mouth please," she instructed.

HG rubbed the soft material against Myka's teeth until they were completely dry. She pulled a small bottle out of her pocket and poured a little of the liquid on the handkerchief. Rubbing alcohol, Myka realized as HG rubbed the handkerchief against her teeth again. Finally she dabbed some glue on the two teeth and pressed the props firmly against Myka's teeth. She felt Myka shiver and gently caressed her cheek with a finger.

"Just a little longer my sweet," she whispered. Finally she let go and gently tugged at the teeth. They stayed firmly in place. "Brilliant," she said and smiled.

Myka touched her work. She was impressed. She had worn vampire teeth before and most of the time they would fall off after about five minutes. She looked at HG. "You didn't get these at Walmart, did you?" she teased

HG chuckled and shook her head. "No dear. They are professional grade."

Myka laughed. "For vampires?"

HG folded her arms and smirked at her. "For theater use," she clarified and held out her hand to Myka.

Myka kissed her cheek. "Thanks Helena."

Myka suddenly got a wicked idea and she grinned as she brushed her lips against HG's neck. She felt HG shiver. Myka slowly opened her mouth and gently bit down on HG's soft neck. She felt HG tremble in her arms. She pulled away and looked at HG's neck. Two distinct red marks were clearly visible on her sensitive skin. Myka rubbed a soft gloved hand over the spot. Their eyes met and she saw HG's eyes dilate. Myka chuckled.

"I'm here," Claudia exclaimed as she came running through the door.

They all turned in Claudia's direction. She was dressed in a long tan leather coat, white shirt, khaki pants and high boots that reached half way up her thighs. Claudia had a hat and goggles on her head that reminded Myka of Amelia Earhart.

"You guys ready?"

"Let's rock 'n roll my peeps," Pete said and ushered them out the door.

"I love Halloween," Claudia exclaimed happily and pulled on a small trinket on Pete's back, making some steam come out at the top. "That's so cool man," she said impressed.

He grinned at her and tossed her the car keys. "You're driving."

She frowned at him. "Why?"

"Can you see me driving in this?" he asked and pointed at the contraption on his back.

"Good point," she said and nodded.

"Besides, you can't drink," he teased before she would suggest Myka driving.

"Thanks for reminding me," she muttered. "Nine months. Nine freaking, agonizing months to my birthday. You better remember," she warned between gritted teeth.

Myka laughed and shook her head. She turned and looked at HG sitting next to her in the back seat. "Thank you," she said softly and squeezed her hand.

"Was it worth all the secrets?" HG wanted to know.

Myka nodded. She smiled in anticipation as HG leaned over to give her quick kiss. They would've been able to get away with it if Pete hadn't turned in his seat to get more comfortable.

"Busted!" he yelled. "You're soooo busted."

"Can't I give my date a tiny little snog without you interfering?" HG said in a snooty tone.

Pete smirked. "Well, she's practically my sister, so I think you should state your intentions."

She rolled her eyes. "I can assure you that my intentions are completely honourable. I will bring her to the annual Halloween Ball in Univille, tend to her every need while at the party, and then escort her home afterwards," HG said with a smirk.

Myka grinned. "Then what?" She laughed out loud at the surprised looks on Pete's and HG's faces. "I guess you didn't plan that far. Well a girl can hope," she said and batted her eyelashes at HG. For the first time HG was speechless. Myka smiled at her. "Pete, close your eyes," she said sternly. "No peeking."

She leaned over and took HG's face in her hands before kissing her soundly. She traced HG's lip with her tongue and then slipped it between HG's lips. She moaned softly at the incredible feeling. She finally pulled away and looked into HG's dark eyes. She saw a fire burning there and suddenly wished that they were on their way home instead of out.

_to be continued_


	5. Halloween in Univille

**Chapter 5 – Halloween in Univille**

**Rating:** PG+ish for kissing and touching  
><strong>Spoiler: <strong>season 2  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own these lovely ladies. Not writing for profit, just for entertainment.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>HG and Claudia are plotting something. Myka is getting annoyed and frustrated that she can't find out what they are up to. Spookiness, silliness and kissing.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Myka glanced at HG and smiled. She was in her element. Standing amongst a small crowd of people she was entertaining them with stories from her life. Myka snickered at the thought of how they would react if they knew that this was actually THE freaking HG Wells, not just a woman dressed up for Halloween. She thought about it for a moment and reflected back on her own thoughts about HG. She really had been a bit star struck in the beginning. HG Wells had been such a huge part of her childhood, she felt like she knew him, well, her. She smiled wondering if HG had realized how infatuated she had been with her before she even got to know her. She tried to sift through the emotions associated with their earlier meetings.

In London she had felt awe and excitement when Artie told her that HG Wells was a woman. It had completely turned her world upside down, only to kick her in the guts when she realized that HG Wells was just a woman unable to withstand Pete's charm. She had been angry at her. An unexplained rage had flared up inside. She remembers feeling it soar through her entire being. Thinking about it, she finally realized that she had felt let down, that HG had fallen from the high pedestal she had put "him" on. She had meant it when she had threatened HG to shoot her there in her own house in London. She glanced at HG again when she heard her laugh. She was so full of life tonight. Myka watched HG open the book she had brought and heard her start to read. After a few moments HG took a sip of her wine and glanced at her audience. She was stunning.

When they had met again weeks later while trying to retrieve the medal from the wrestling coach's office she had again felt anger and betrayal. HG had again fallen from the pedestal, this time becoming a thief and an enemy. She had managed to understand and accept London and the inperceptor vest. She had even started to understand why HG had eliminated MacPhearson. She remembered standing in HG's living room telling her that MacPhearson could not be trusted and that he most likely would kill her. She had basically told HG that he was a serious threat that needed to be dealt with. And HG had taken it up on herself to do so.

She heard laughter and realized that HG had stopped her little impromptu literature reading. She saw a young girl, maybe 12 or 13 years old approach her and gently touch her arm. She was dressed up as an elf, with ears and all. HG leaned down and smiled at her. The girl asked her something. Myka smiled when she saw HG pat her cheek and nod. The girl handed her a piece of paper and HG pulled out her favorite fountain pen. Myka smiled. She always found it amazing that HG managed to carry that damn pen. She lost pens all the time, but HG seemed somehow to be tethered to her favorite writing tool. Or maybe it was just the other way around? Myka watched as she wrote something on the note and then signed it. She could tell from the flowing movement of her hand. She smiled at the girl who blushed. Myka grinned. HG really did have a strong impact on people. No matter if they knew the truth or not. HG had an enormous charisma that few people could withstand. Deciding that she needed some HG-ness herself she left her seat and approached her. She linked her arm with HG's and smiled at her.

"Myka darling," she said happily. "Are you having a good time?"

Myka nodded. "I'm enjoying watching you," she said softly. "You're amazing."

HG chuckled. "It almost feels like the old days," she admitted softly.

"I'm glad," Myka said sincerely. "Would you like something to drink?" she asked noticing that HG's wine glass was empty. HG nodded.

"Now if you will please excuse me for a moment," she said and smiled at her little audience. "I have a lady to attend to."

There was more laughter and the little group started to dissolve. The girl was still standing there looking at them.

"Is it really true?" she asked softly. "That a woman could come up with all those things?"

HG smiled at her. "Yes darling. You can do whatever you set your heart out to do. Even if it means crossing time and space, it is still possible," she said and smiled at Myka.

The girl sighed. "I really wish that you were HG Wells," she said sadly.

"Well, darling," HG said softly to her and leaned closer. "No one here knows, but I really am."

The girl looked at her suspiciously. "You're messing with me," she said.

HG smiled at her and looked at Myka. "Only a few people actually know. You can't tell anyone. No one would believe you anyway. If you believe it in your heart, it's true," she said and smiled.

The girl was torn; she didn't know what to think about HG's statement.

"HG. Myka," Claudia said from behind them and put her arms around their necks, squeezing between them. "What's brewing chicas?"

The girl's eyebrows shot up. She looked at Claudia, and then HG who was still smiling at her.

"Ehh… Helena," Claudia said making a face realizing that she had slipped.

"Yes darling?"

"They are about to announce best costume. Come on you guys," she said excitedly.

Myka laughed at her and nodded.

HG leaned down and kissed the girl on the cheek. "Believe in your dreams darling," she said and put something in her hand. She closed her hand around it and smiled.

"I will," she whispered.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

They easily found Pete since his prop was blowing steam all over the place. HG smirked at how he was using the machine to impress various women. Not exactly what she had had in mind when she designed it.

The speakers turned on and there was a soft tapping on a microphone before the speakers let out a loud pitch noise. HG covered her ears and winced. Why was everything in this century so bloody loud?

"Ladies and gentlemen, ghouls and goblins; may I have your attention please." The Mayor of Univille smiled at the people of his town. This was one of his favorite assignments.

There was laughter and people started to gather around the stage. Pete joined them, a woman dressed up like a witch hanging on his arm. HG raised an eyebrow at him and he smiled a little impishly at her.

The Mayor started the awards ceremony by announcing the children's costumes. To their delight, HG's new little friend won second place. She was very excited. They went on to announce best female costume which a blue woman with white hair and antennas took home. HG looked confused at Myka who shrugged.

"Sweet," Pete said. He grinned at HG who elbowed him. "She's an Andorian, from Star Trek. Very passionate women. Like to fight and to partay," he said and laughed.

HG smirked.

"And the best male costume goes to Pete Lattimer as Phileas Fogg."

Pete just gaped. HG patted his shoulder. "See, I told you it would be great."

He grinned and walked up to the stage to receive his ribbon.

The best pair costume went to a young couple who were dressed up as two old timers with walkers and hospital gowns, their plastic bare butts clearly visible through the gap in the gowns. They did a little impromptu dance, with walkers and all, much to the audience's amusement.

Claudia laughed so hard she was crying. She held on to HG so she wouldn't fall over. "That's awesome," she gasped. "I'm totally doing that next year."

"And finally we have the grand prize for this year's Halloween Best Costume. Drum roll please."

The room went quiet in anticipation. "This year it goes not to one person, but to an ensemble. The Grand Halloween prize goes to… The World of HG Wells!" he shouted.

HG gaped. She was speechless as Claudia pulled her up on the dance floor, Myka still on her arm and Pete in tow. She held out her hands and accepted the little award statuette. The microphone was thrust in her hand. She just stood there, unsure of what to do.

"Say something," Claudia whispered.

She startled and smiled. "Well this…" she felt Claudia raise her hand so she was speaking into the microphone. She started over. "Well this was a grand surprise," she said and laughed.

The audience laughed.

"Not exactly what I had in mind when working on these items back in London," she said with a grin and fiddled with her Imperceptor vest. There was more laughter.

"What about your time machine?" someone yelled from the audience. More laughter.

"Funny you should ask that," she said a little smugly. "It actually needs new parts. I completely used up its powers recently when sending these two," she indicated to Myka and Pete. "… back to 1961."

Her smart comment caused more laughter. She looked at her friends and smiled. It really was true. The truth sometimes worked best. "I would like to thank you all. Especially those of you who voted for us," she said and grinned. "Enjoy the party."

There was whistling and applause. She put a hand behind her back and held the other one in front of her as she bowed ever so gracefully. Myka's breath caught at the elegant flow of her movement, and realized that this was not the first time HG had bowed to an audience.

HG handed the microphone back to the mayor.

"Let's have all the finalists back up on stage," he said cheerfully.

HG held out her hand to the girl in the elf costume and she quickly skipped over. HG put her hands on her shoulders and pulled her in front of her. "Congratulations," she whispered in her ear. She gently caressed the girl's long blond hair as they smiled at the cheering people from Univille.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

After the costume competition was over the band started playing again and people were dancing. HG found it quite odd to see all these strange people writhing together to the loud music. Granted, she had hosted costume parties back in London, but that had been quite different. Those costumes were romantic, or historical in nature. She remembered once dressing up as Aphrodite. She glanced at Myka and wondered if she might talk her into something like that next year.

She rubbed little circles on Myka's lower back delighted at what she could get away with in the dark. Her hand started to move lower when she felt Myka grab it and return it to its previous position. She chuckled.

"Helena," she hissed. "We're in a public place for God's sake."

HG leaned closer. "That just adds to the danger of the moment, don't you think darling?"

Myka bared her fangs to HG. "I'll give you danger," she purred.

HG laughed. "Promises, promises."

Claudia's arrival interrupted any further discussion on the topic. HG gently tugged Myka closer.

"Pete's staying in town. I'm heading back. Are you guys ready to go, or do you want to stay longer?"

"Claud, we only have one car," Myka reminded her.

Claudia grinned. "That's right."

HG tucked Myka's arm under hers and together they followed Claudia.

_to be continued_


	6. Fangs & Lingerie

**Chapter 6 – Fangs & Lingerie**

**Rating:** ** NC-17 ** for vampire kisses and naked ladies  
><strong>Spoiler: <strong>season 2  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own these lovely ladies. Not writing for profit, just for entertainment.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>It's Halloween in Univille and our Warehouse crew is having a night out on the town. At the end of a magical evening, Helena Wells is all set on some deliciousness of a more private kind. Will she be able to sway her lady, or might she find herself a victim of the vampire's bite?

.

**- - NC-17 - -**

**_for MATURE audience only_**

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Myka turned in her seat and smiled at HG. She had on purpose taken the seat up front as she just knew that she couldn't trust herself not to be inappropriate with HG in the backseat.

"You gave her something," she said softly. HG smiled and raised an eyebrow. "The girl. I saw you Helena," Myka pressed on. "What was it you gave her?"

HG chuckled. "Just a little trinket that I never ended up using," she said and smiled.

"And?" Myka said, needing to know more.

HG laughed. "I found this box with all sorts of little discarded this and that in one of my crates in the warehouse," she explained. Myka tilted her head as HG got a faraway and almost sad look on her face. "I used to save them for Christina," she whispered.

Myka reached out her hand to her and felt HG grasp it tightly.

HG laughed at the memory. "She loved my box of _possible wondrous things_, as she called it."

"Sounds like she shared your curiosity and imagination," Myka said softly.

HG nodded. "She did. Anyway, I grabbed a few of those little things," she stuck her free hand in her pocket and pulled out something. She held it in her open hand. Myka gently took it from her and turned the item over.

"Press the button on the back," she instructed. Myka did and the cover popped open. It looked much like an old-fashion pocket watch though there were clear differences. HG took it from her and slid a panel upwards and then pressed the sides. The watch started to move and change in her hand turning into something new.

"Wow!" Myka said amazed.

"Dude, that's so not cool. I can't see anything," Claudia protested.

HG chuckled. "I'll let you play with it when we get home. Perhaps you might even come up with a way to improve it?"

Claudia grinned at her in the rearview mirror. "I'm so holding you to that lady Awesomeness," she said.

Myka snorted. "Lady Awesomeness?"

HG laughed. "I can't help if my greatness is appreciated," she said smugly and held up the little prize statue.

"Oh your greatness is appreciated all right," Myka mumbled under her breath. Surprisingly HG must have heard her since she chuckled and tilted her head looking at Myka with a twinkle in her eyes.

"So, that's what you gave the girl?" Myka said steering the conversation back to more neutral territory.

"Something similar," she said and nodded. "It was a prototype for one of the gauges on my time machine," she explained. "It shows the date you want to travel to, and the exact time when you will return. Pretty clever, if I may say so myself," she said and smirked at Myka.

Myka made a face at her and then bit her lip. "Don't you think that it was kind of risky to do that? What if she shows it to someone and they start asking questions?"

HG rolled her eyes at her. "Pish tosh," she said and smiled.

Claudia snorted. "Did you just go all snooty British on Myka?" she said.

HG folded her arms. "Would you rather have me use your vulgar version?" she asked again in that slightly snooty tone so uniquely hers.

Claudia laughed. "I can't really imagine you saying bullshit, but I'd like to hear it," she said and grinned at her in the mirror.

"Claudia!" Myka said shocked.

"Oh please, don't even," Claudia said and shot her a quick glance. "I've heard you say worse things than that more than once. If I didn't know better, I'd say you grew up in the hood."

Myka gently slapped her on the arm. "Funny."

Claudia pulled up by Leena's and turned off the car. She jumped out and held the door for HG.

"Thank you darling," HG said and smiled at her.

Claudia held out her hand, tapping her foot when HG just looked at her. "Trinket please," she said.

HG laughed and placed the gadget in her hand. "Have fun."

Claudia closed her fingers around it and grinned. "Oh we're going to have a lot of fun, this little lovely and I."

Myka looked back at them over her shoulder. "Are you two coming, or are you planning on staying out all night?

Myka suddenly felt nervous following HG and Claudia up the stairs. She knew she needed HG's help getting out of her dress. Realizing that she really wanted HG to find out what exactly she was wearing underneath she bit her lip and looked at HG's back in anticipation.

"Well, I guess I'm off to bed," Claudia said and yawned. "This was the awesomest Halloween ever," she said and smiled at HG. "You so totally rock HG."

HG tilted her head translating the Claudia speak in her head. "Thank you darling. Sweet dreams. Watch out for ghouls and goblins," she teased.

"And little things that go bump in the night," Claudia fired back.

HG laughed. "Especially those."

Myka paused by her door and looked at Claudia. "Good night Claud."

Claudia grinned at her and then disappeared into her room. Her fingers already fiddling with the little gadget HG had given her.

HG moved closer to Myka until they were almost touching. She looked up at Myka and smiled at her. "You look absolutely ravishing darling," she murmured and ran her knuckles down Myka's neck and front. She heard her gasp and chuckled. "May I come in?" she asked softly.

Myka nodded and walked backwards into her room. HG closed the door behind her and looked at Myka under hooded eyes.

"Did you enjoy your evening?" she asked softly.

Myka nodded. "Yeah, I did," she whispered and took HG's outstretched hand. She sucked in air between her teeth as HG pulled her close. When she felt HG's hand in her hair at the back of her neck pulling her down she eagerly leaned in. The kiss was soft, but HG's insistent tongue quickly brought it to a new level. Myka sighed and wrapped her arms around HG. She yelped when HG turned them around and pressed Myka up against the wall all while kissing her. She pushed against HG trying to intensify the contact. She moaned when HG raised her skirt and ran her hand up her thigh. She felt her stiffen as she discovered the lacy edge of her stockings. Nimble fingers felt around familiarizing themselves with the garment. HG pulled away from her lips and looked at her with her dark eyes.

"Oh my," she whispered. "I haven't felt something like this in over a hundred years. I didn't know that women still wore these."

Myka chuckled. "Not normally, no, but tonight is a special occasion," she whispered and kissed HG again.

HG pushed the skirt up higher and both her hands roamed over Myka's slender thighs before finally settling on the garter on her hips. She pulled Myka against her and heard her moan. She gently rubbed Myka's soft bottom and then ran her right hand along the back of her thigh, lifting her leg until it was resting on her hip. She felt Myka tremble.

Myka whimpered when HG grabbed her bottom again and pushed hard against her. She brushed HG's hair away from her face and kissed her below her left ear. "Touch me Helena," she pleaded. She felt a feather light touch against her panties and she whimpered softly. It felt so good.

"Darling, I believe that you are quite ready for me," HG said and chuckled only to cry out when Myka bit her neck.

Myka pulled back. "God, I'm so sorry, did I hurt you?" she asked and looked HG in the eyes. "I should probably get these off," she said and touched one of her fangs.

"Don't," HG whispered.

Myka's eyebrows shot up. "Really? Well, Helena G. Wells, aren't you full of surprises?" she teased.

HG smirked and ran her hand across Myka's damp panties again. She saw the content smile on Myka's face and felt her shiver. "Kiss me," she whispered.

Myka pressed her lips against HG's delicious mouth, but HG soon pulled away. "No, like before."

Myka smiled and kissed her on the neck. She heard HG moan and she lowered her leg from HG's hip so she could move to pin HG against the wall. HG gasped in surprise, and then laughed. She continued nibbling on HG's soft neck. Now and then she grazed her fangs against the alabaster skin and felt HG tremble. Myka bit down gently and HG whimpered. Myka kissed the spot and moved her lips. She bit down again, this time HG's trembling increased and Myka had to hold on to her as she could feel HG's legs starting to buckle.

"Harder," HG whispered.

Myka pulled back. "Helena?" she asked concerned. HG gave her a smoldering look.

"Please," she whispered.

Myka kissed her slightly puffy lips before returning to her neck. She ran her lips and tongue up and down HG's neck a couple of times before she found an especially sensitive spot. She gently closed her teeth around she soft skin. She heard HG whimper as she bit harder. She stared to ease up but felt HG grab her head.

"Harder," she hissed.

Myka felt a little uncertain. She had never done this before. She decided to trust that HG knew what she was asking for and bit down harder. She heard HG cry out and felt her push up against her. She pushed her leg between HG's and grabbed her butt, pushing against her.

"Oh god," HG whispered. She pushed against Myka, her hands finding their way under Myka's skirt and to her soft butt again.

Myka bit harder and felt HG start to shake. She realized that she was close. She managed to unzip HG's pants and pushed her hand inside her underwear. HG cried out again as Myka's fingers found her wet folds.

"Inside," she whispered.

Myka pushed two fingers inside of her and rubbed her thumb over HG's clit. Still sucking on HG's neck, Myka bit down harder and she felt HG clench around her fingers as she came. Myka rode out the orgasm with her and held HG as she came back down. When she let go of HG's neck she tasted iron and noticed a tiny little trail of blood from where she had bit her.

"Oh Helena, I'm so sorry," she said and pulled her close. "I didn't realize that I was hurting you."

"You weren't," HG said trying to catch her breath.

"But you're bleeding," Myka said upset.

"It's all right darling. It's not the first time."

Myka's eyebrows shot up. "So you're okay then?"

HG nodded and pushed away from the wall. "Though the vest is starting to bother me. How do you feel about continuing this in bed darling?"

Myka grinned at her. "I think that would be acceptable."

HG chuckled. She slipped out of her coat and quickly unzipped the Imperceptor vest. She put both items on the chair by the door before reaching out for Myka. "Turn around darling," she said softly.

Myka shivered in anticipation as HG's nimble fingers unbuttoned her dress. She turned around and let it fall to the floor. She smiled when she saw the look on HG's face.

"Stunning," HG whispered and reached out to touch her. She ran her fingertips along the edge of the lace bra before caressing Myka's sides only to again settle on her hips. She had seen women in garters before, but somehow they had never looked quite like this. She opened the clasps that held the stockings up and kneeled by Myka's feet as she slid them down her long legs. She made quick work with the boots and soon Myka was standing barefoot before her. She took Myka's offered hand and kissed her between her breasts before reaching around to unhook the bra. The sinful silk and lace garment slid down Myka's arms. HG hooked a finger between the cups and pulled it off of her. She smiled and pulled Myka closer. "You are so beautiful," she whispered and kissed her breast. She licked the nipple, flicking her tongue over it a couple of times.

"God that feels good," Myka whispered. She tugged at HG's shirt. "This needs to come off," she said. "I need to feel you against me."

HG pulled away long enough to get rid of her shirt and bra. She pulled her pants down and stepped out of them and her boots and socks. She took Myka's hands and led her over to the bed. She kneeled on it and smiled at Myka. "Come darling."

Myka sat down on the bed and gently touched HG's breasts. She ran her hand under them, feeling their weight in her hand. She rubbed her thumb against a rosy little nipple and was just about to lean in to kiss it when she remembered the fangs. She chuckled and pulled back.

"I guess these finally need to come off," she said and pulled at the plastic fangs.

HG grinned. "I think they've accomplished what they were meant for," she said huskily.

Myka laughed out loud. "I guess. I don't want to bite any other sensitive area on your beautiful body by mistake."

HG shivered at the thought. "I guess that could be dangerous," she said with a chuckle.

Myka finally got the teeth off and scraped the glue off with her nail. It still felt a bit weird, but she could live with it for now. She put the teeth on the bedside table and turned to HG. "Now where were we?"

HG laughed and stretched out on the bed. Myka ran her hand up her side and cupped her breast. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" she whispered.

HG just smiled at her.

Myka leaned down and kissed the breast she was fondling. She heard HG sigh and whimper when she took the nipple in her mouth. HG's nipples were so small. The pink little tip quickly darkened and hardened between her lips. She moved her mouth to the other and teased it the same way. She slipped her hand inside HG's panties and ran her fingers along her folds.

"Oh God!" HG cried out softly.

Myka snickered around the nipple in her mouth. She let go and looked at HG's face. Her eyes were closed and her lips separated. She had never looked more beautiful to Myka. She stilled her hand for a moment and just looked at her, waiting for her to open her eyes. Finally the dark eyelashes started to flutter as HG struggled to open her eyes. Myka smiled at her. She kneeled on the bed and slowly slipped HG's panties off her. She caressed her thigh as she looked at her. HG moved her leg and Myka caught a wiff of her arousal. She took a deep breath and held on to HG's thigh as a shiver went through her body. She pressed her legs together willing her body to calm down. She felt HG's hand on her thigh and looked at her.

"I want to taste you," she whispered.

HG nodded. "Get rid of these first," she asked and pulled at the garter strap.

Myka quickly slipped out of the last pieces of her underwear and settled back down by HG's feet. She ran her hands up her legs and gently pushed on the inside of her thighs. HG smiled and opened her legs. Myka leaned down and swept her tongue along HG's folds. She heard her cry out and whimper. She ran her tongue all over her soft sex, tasting, nibbling, and sucking on the sensitive flesh. HG trembled in her hands and she pushed her tongue inside of her. She felt a hand in her hair.

"Myka," HG whispered. Myka instantly pulled away and looked up at her.

"Turn around?" she asked her. It only took Myka a few seconds to understand what she meant. She moved on the bed and lay down on her back. She pulled at HG for her to get up.

"Come here," she said softly. HG smiled at her as she straddled her face. Myka grabbed her beautiful behind and pulled her down to her mouth. She sighed against HG's folds only to whimper when she felt the incredible soft touch of HG's lips and tongue on her own center. She arched up against HG's mouth. and smiled when she felt a pillow being pushed under her butt. _Very clever Helena_, she thought.

HG pushed two fingers inside of her and she bucked up against her mouth. She was so close. She intensified her caress on HG's clit and felt her tremble. She reached up and ran her finger over HG's little rosebud. She felt her push against her and dipped her finger in HG's center, coating it with her nectar. She rubbed against her opening again and pushed slightly. The tip of her finger slipped in and she felt HG shake violently. She tried to hold off her own climax, but it was impossible. HG's skillful caress of her folds and clit had her on rollercoaster speed towards an orgasm. When it hit she bucked up against HG's mouth and cried out only to have the sound muffled against HG's center. She managed to keep up pleasuring HG and a moment later HG came for the second time. She felt HG roll off of her and slipped her finger out of her. She heard her gasp and their eyes met.

"Naughty," HG said huskily.

Myka grinned. "Well, you seemed to enjoy it," she said and moved up so they were face to face. She gently caressed HG's side and butt. It just felt so good to touch her.

HG laughed and snuggled closer. "It's always been a very sensitive spot," she whispered.

"Good to know," Myka whispered and kissed the red mark on HG's neck. "I'm afraid that I've marked you," she said softly.

HG chuckled. "I guess I'll have to wear a scarf tomorrow then. Or perhaps not?"

Myka laughed out loud. "You are a devil woman Helena. And I love it," she said and kissed her beautiful mouth.

HG shivered, suddenly aware of the cool air in the room. Myka moved and pulled down the comforter. She pulled HG close to her and sighed happily when HG rested her head on her shoulder, an arm wrapped around her waist. She pulled the comforter around them and allowed herself to be lulled to sleep.

The soft moonlight shone through the gap in the curtains onto the open book on the nightstand; highlighting the beautiful dedication. The elegant penmanship was a sharp contrast against the cream colored paper in the century old book.

_To Myka, a woman worth waiting a hundred years for._

_Not even time and space could keep me from finding you. _

_I will be forever yours._

_H.G. Wells_

_(signature)  
><em>


End file.
